halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lily Baker
Lily Baker is an UNSC Marine Corps soldier born on Andesia who participated in the Battle of Base Duff. She also makes a major appearance in The Omega Keys as the lead character. (formerly) * |birth=Jun. 5th, 2532 |death=N/A |rank= |gender=Female |height=5'9 |weapons=* * * |equipment= |hair=Blonde |eyes=Blue |notable=Novice in the medical field |enhance= |servnumber= |affiliation= * ** ***12th Divisiom ***1st Regiment ***4th Battalion }} Personality Living with a rather rich family, Lily's life was quite care and worry-free, however, this did not prevent her from recognizing the true terrors of the outside world. This drove her to enlist into the , in order to not only eradicate the and the , but to change her life from a "quite care and worry-free" one to a care and worry-free one. History Childhood Not much is known about her childhood, except for that she was born near 's capital, , and lived along with a rich family. Defense of Concord The is known to be Lily's first true tactical combat experience. During this battle, several test models of the were utilized during this battle. As such, her particular platoon served with an unknown SPARTAN-IV soldier. Multiple Covenant took 10 hostages, and "threatened" to execute them, yet Lily and the 30 other soldiers occupying her resisted the threat, and attacked. The three minute firefight resulted in a UNSC win. Sadly, two hostages were killed by stray bullets from both the UNSC and the Covenant. Later into the the battle, a Plasma grenade fused and injured 9 soldiers; 4 severely. Acting fast, Lily apprehended the severely injured soldiers and began nursing them with what little medical experience she had. She successfully healed the soldiers before further rehabilitation by professionals could ensue. Battle of Base Duff Main Article: Battle of Base Duff Lily and her regiment were faced with the order to begin the defense of Chaon, as well as to expect mass casualties after Covenant invasion began. Once breaking the atmosphere, Lily's platoon immediately evacuated Base Duff and prepared to return fire to Covenant gunfire. The group was met with several Kig-Yar and a Mgalekgolo outside of Duff Presidio, and were ambushed. The attack resulted in a third of Spencer's platoon's annihilation, and the remaining 20 quickly escaped. Finally, all but 5 marines were left, including Lily. This group of Marines eventually located Tara-021, who they saved just before her execution by a Sangheili zealot. Continuing their plan to escape the base, the 6 hid inside of Duff Central for only several minutes until Lily and Alan Thang were injured by Blamite and an immense explosion. This slowed the group down significantly, allowing a Covenant warrior to, unfortunately, kill Bernd Echinger. Lily continued to move along with her group after recovering Gabriel-074, who along with Tara-021, successfully inferred and hypothesized the objective of the Covenant's invasion: Acquiring the Agony Rod. As a team, they worked their way into the abandoned Archives in an attempt to salvage the Agony Rod, unfortunately, their plot to acquire the Rod and strip the Covenant of it went haywire. The Covenant were already in the Archives, far ahead of them. A Plasma grenade skimmed through the air in a ball of light, and detonated, reducing Spencer Hayes to but a pulp, and sending Maddie Ross into a rage, killing the zealot who threw the grenade. The group initially paused, trying to cope with the past hour, but eventually forced themselves to delve deeper into the sector. While Maddie was left behind along with an injured Tara-021, who would aid her out of the Archives in case of an emergency. Gabriel-074, Alan and Lily entered the encasement and opened fire. Lily witnesses as Alan was blown apart by a plasma grenade, and Maddie enteringthe encasement holding the Agony Rod with a grenade to her chest. She screamed "Axios!" as she fell upon her grenade, taking a Mgalekgolo with her. Her sacrifice allowed Lily Baker to escape with the Rod in her hands. Eventually, her and Tara-021 were the only survivors in the group. The Omega Keys Main Article: The Omega Keys Shortly after the intense Battle on Base Duff, Lily decided it would be best to live Andesia and move to Mars with her boyfriend. TBC... Category:UPgradedverse Category:BoBD Category:UNSC Personnel Category:UNSC Marine Corps Personnel Category:Females Category:Humans